United Speakonian Soviet Republic
A faction ruled by Pieboy6000, the United Speakonian Soviet Republic (Соединенные Speakonian Советской Республики in Russian, aka CSCP) are speakonians that have joined Speakonian Soviet Union and formed a republic. Before Earth 1's destruction, they were known as the Union of Socialists Soviet Republic, which Pieboy saw as a great and successful union and managed to perfect it just like Vladimir LOLin did on Earth 1. They did attack several places in the United LOLs of ROFLica in several videos using nuclear weapons and other explosives to aid there conquest. These attacks were not authorized by Pieboy6000, and the offenders were found and shot for their crimes. They were originally founded by Pieboy6000, and most of there commands were sent to the leader Josef LOLin from the Pieboy Tower, covertly in Lolcouver, even after a bunch of rebels attacked the tower. The War in the Republic of My started, and on August 1st, 2011, The Supreme AI backstabbed the USSR. On July 30th 2007, former Military Leader Josef LOLin was convicted of terrorism against the United LOLs of ROFLica, and was found guilty. He was executed by USSR troops upon being sentenced guilty, allowing Pieboy6000 full control over the USSR. Notable Members of the USSR (Italics mean the person is dead): *Radar Overseer/Battle Advisor Bob *''Vladimir LOLin (Died of natural causes January 1924)'' *''Leon TROLOLOLsky (Assasinated by Josef LOLin, August 1963)'' *''Josef LOLin (Executed by Pieboy6000, July 2007)'' *''Microsoft Anna (Fate Unknown, presumed dead as of March 2010)'' *Pieboy6000 *EmergencyRanger88 *''Radar Overseer Ivan (Killed by a B2 Spirit Stealth Bomber in the Battle for LOLivostok, August 2011)'' *''Radar Overseer Kenneth (Died when the Russian LOLeration was destroyed October 2011)'' *''Radar Overseer Stanislav (Killed by Magical Vanishing OMG Jets during the events of Episode 1 of Microsoft Sam and the war in the ROFL Island Chain, October 2011)'' *''Radar Overseer Yuri (Same as above)'' *Battle Reporter Vladimir *Tactic Advisor Nikolai *Scottyvich Baloneykov (Left and made the Soviet Lulz Brigade) thumb|300px|right|The anthem of the original USSR on Earth 1, still used in Earth 2's USSR. RorytheRetrokid has stated he is sending 50,000 weapons including ROFL-47's to the Speakonian Armed Forces a month. For some reason, CaliROFLia in the United LOLs of ROFLica decided to become it's own country, so Emergencyranger88 was quickly placed in control of Northern CaliROFLia by Pieboy6000 as a quick decision on July 30th, 2011 just before the Lolcouver Nuclear Disaster as he wanted to check if the launch system worked. After being deported back, EmergencyRanger88 was made 2nd in command for a few hours until he launched multiple ROFLnukes at the Thunderbird Tower. He was quickly demoted and given a sound warning by Pieboy6000, quote: "After the Lolcouver nuclear disaster we have already had, the last thing we need is to be provoking the United LOLs of ROFLica by attacking them while we are weakened.. It pains me, but for this, you are demoted to Military General for unauthorized attack, even on an enemy, as much as I'd have liked to keep you in Second in Command the council were highly against keeping you in your place, just be glad you didn't end up like LOLin, he's dead now. It's a good thing you are not. You are a good man but we must do this for our safety at the moment. Apologies General". This was understood by Emergencyranger88 and the other high-ranking officials of the USSR, that they must be authorized to attack other places in the world. He was promoted back to Second-in-Command and given a second chance, but was warned something like that happening again from his command would bring him out of the position for good. On August the 2nd, early in the morning (in GMT +0), the United Speakonian Soviet Republic was betrayed by The Supreme AI. The USSR sent a plea for help to the United Lols Of Roflica, hoping that they would help them in the new-found battle. The USSR then officially declared war on the Supreme AI at 02:27 (BST) on August 2nd 2011. Weaponry, Equipment, and Vehicles The USSR use many weapons and vehicles to combat enemies and to get about. Weapons: ROFL-47 Assault Rifle, LOLt M1911, ROFL-6 Nerve Gas, M4A1 ROFLCarbine, Tactical ROFLNuke with Interchangable parts, ROFL-60 Machine Gun, LMAO-115 Laser Pistol (used by Pieboy6000 and his EMP-Proof turrets only, has vista mode), Tactical Combat Knife (can be thrown), M2 LOLnade, ROFLhawk (Throwing Axe), .357 LOLt Python, The Ender Airdrop Bomb, the Tsar LOLa ROFLNuclear bomb Equipment/Attachments: LOLographic Sight ,ROFL-203 Underbarrel Grenade Launcher, Vista Ammo, Vistanium (with Vistadiation), ROFLCOG Sight, Foregrip, TherLOL Scope, The Ender Radio Vehicles: IS-FUCKYOU Main Battle LOLTank, WTF-130 Gunship, LOL-24 Hind, LOL-28 Havoc, ROFL-64 Apache, ROFL Jump Jet (Also known as the ROFL Harrier), LOL-130 Cargo Plane, LOLQ-9 Reaper UAV Plane, ROFL UH-1 Huey, T-26 LOLTank, LOLvee Jeep, LOL-90 Main Battle LOLTank, LOL-72 Main Battle LOLtank, USSR Top Secret vehicle Codename Charlie Golf aka Rofl-56 Space Combat Fighters MK V, Derpator UAV Drone The War in the ROFL East During the War in the ROFL East, the USSR and the ULR fought alongside each other in a temporary alliance to lay waste to a terrorist force in AfgLOListan. Devastation {C After being betrayed by The Supreme AI, billions of Soiturrannian troops invaded the USSR. {C The USSR was able to put up somewhat of a fight, but the country fell after a week of brutal fighting. The leaders fled to unknown locations. Two months later, the Diarrhea Death Star: Supreme Excrement Edition was tested on Earth 2, targeting the USSR at the lowest possible firepower. The entire country was reduced to a pi {C le of excrement. The USSR's partner, the United LOLs of ROFLica (along with the Republic of CaliROFLia), was invaded and occupied by Satan, Devil's Hell Star, the Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys with Automatic Firearms, and the Communist Linux Penguin Army. The USSR was not disbanded and still exists, however has no plans to do anything of this moment after their catastrophic {C defeat, and approximately 141,848,000 people were killed in either battle or the Diarrhea Death Star, civilians AND soldiers. Only about 1,500 people of the Russian LOLeration managed to escape in time before the destruction. After the War in the Republic of My... Once the War in the Republic of My finally ended, the Russian LOLeration was rebuilt in roughly 1 week by Demolition Repair Droids and Repair bots from the ULR. The United LOLs of ROFLica and the USSR became full allies. The USSR has made it their goal to destroy anybody remaining who was sided with the Supreme AI, except for Satan and Devil's Hell Star for obvious reasons. As soon as the Russian LOLeration was completely rebuilt, many people flocked too it, especially to LOLscow to see the Memorial to everyone who died while fighting the Supreme AI's evil forces. Population levels suddenly jumped, through people wanting to live in the country. The USSR was very settled since the end of the war. A nuclear weapon, the Tsar LOLa was tested, which made history by being the strongest ROFLnuke EVER concieved. It was tested on a small, uninhabited island just north of the LOLeration. The island was obliterated. The Nuke is being held incase another time like the war comes along, and this time they will be ready. They have shared their secrets with the ULR, so if either was to turn on the other, they would know everything. However, the chances of that occuring are so low, that the nuke may never be used on anyone on Earth 2. As a result, the USSR is back again, gaining a second chance after hitting it's lowest point. On September the 14th, the USSR's top scientists developed a bomb capable of massive damage of non-nuclear properties. It was tested on an abandoned city, and the bomb flattened 3 city blocks. A plane can hold up to 3, and it was appropriatly named "The Ender". The War in the ROFL Island Chain 4 months after the previous war, the USSR and the ULR are still getting along fine. However, a splinter faction of the USSR, the "Soviet LULZ Brigade" began attacking the ROFL Island Chain in the AtLOLtic ocean. Pieboy6000 was absolutely furious about this and the events of episode 1 of The War in the ROFL Island Chain occured. Pieboy6000 declared war on the Soviet Lulz Brigade, along with the United LOLs of ROFLica, The Republic of My and Great LOLtain. A transmission from LOLVB-76 in the LOLeration was heard on October 30th 2011, informing Pieboy of the attack in the ROFL Island Chain (again) and advising him to prepare arms, and too get nuclear weapons sorted so they should be ready to launch. Pieboy threatened that if North KoROFLia refused to leave the alliance with the SLB, that he would launch nuclear weapons at them if they continued to push to attack. Pieboy recently got some now people on his team. Radar Overseer Igor, who is checking for SLB and North KoROFLian activity, Battle Reporter Vladimir to report on battles against the enemy, and Tactic Advisor Nikolai, who remains with Pieboy and Radar Overseer Bob at all times. Bob was also made Radar Overseer/Battle Advisor, effectively giving him two jobs he is capable of doing. Notable happenings February 2007 - Pieboy6000 executed Josef LOLin and takes over the USSR. July 2007 - A temporary alliance between the USSR and the ULR forms for the War in the ROFL East July 2011 - USSR fights in the War in the Republic of My August 2011 - the USSR is decimated by the Diarrhea Death Star. September 2011 - The USSR is reconstructed, USSR and ULR unite. December 2011 - A shocking discovery after an attack on LOL Angeles damages the USSR-ULR Relationship, USSR goes to DEFCON 1 and put it's Nuclear Missiles on standby. Trivia EmergencyRanger88, the OverLord of VietLOL and the vice leader of the USSR, Has a residence in the USSR. He has been in the USSR since 2007, but didn't reveal it until 2011. He also Fought in the war in the ROFL East, but didn't want anyone to know it until 2011 as well. Category: Nations previously/currently at War. Category:Participants in the War in the Republic of My Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Betrayed Nations Category:Nations Category:Communist Nations Category:Communists Category:Members of the USSR Category:Protagonists Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL East